dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Feastday Gifts and Pranks
Feastday Gifts and Feastday Pranks are downloadable content packs for Dragon Age: Origins, available for free (PS3 in the UK, although costing $2.99 in the US), or for 160 BioWare/Microsoft Points each (PC and X360). The DLC packs were fittingly released on April 1, 2010—in other words, on April Fools' Day. The free UK PS3 version was released in early March on the UK PlayStation Network along with the 1.03 patch. Official Description Throughout Thedas, the great holiday of Satinalia is marked by sumptuous feasts, wild celebration, and naming the town fool as ruler for a day. Amid the feasting, it is customary for friends, lovers, and traveling companions to exchange gifts. Includes: # Ten unique feastday gifts that your party members are sure to love. Each gift is specific to one potential companion. # Two types of lousy gifts to let your companions know you weren't completely serious. # A chance to explore the approval system in Dragon Age: Origins at greater depth by making your companions adore you. To find the gifts: Bodahn stocks the gifts in his store at the party camp year-round. ;Possible bugs: # Bodahn doesn't have any items to sell but the gifts. # Bodahan's store resets losing any items you have sold to him previously. Content The gifts and pranks are fun items which allow the player to "mess around" with the party approval system. The items can be purchased from Bodahn Feddic in the Party Camp. Each companion has a unique prank and gift. Many of the items are either useable or can be equipped and possess amusing effects. The gifts give , while the pranks give . Dog * Gift: . Once given, while Dog's approval is always at 100 anyway, he gains an inspiration boost like the other party members ( ). The stick is found under the potions section in the inventory. You can throw it, and Dog will run to fetch it. * Prank: . This is equipped on Dog as a collar ( , , ) and looks like an Elizabethan Collar, for veterinary use. Alistair * Gift: . Alistair can play with this and giggle for a time if you have him use it. * Prank: . Effect unknown, but it ends with Maric. Morrigan *'Gift:' . Usable Item. Alistair will gain an injury after Morrigan uses it. He can only have one of the following injuries at a time; if Morrigan uses the doll again, a new injury replaces the old one. **'Mindless Rage': Alistair glares at Morrigan. Penalty to cunning, bonus to dexterity. **'Unscratchable Itch': Alistair clenches his teeth and seems unable to focus. Penalty to dexterity. **'Strangely Stimulated': Alistair's face has gone beet red. Penalty to willpower, bonus to constitution. **'Burning Sensation': Alistair squirms uncomfortably. Penalty to dexterity. **'Two Left Feet': Alistair is suddenly very clumsy. Penalty to dexterity. **'Suddenly Wet': Alistair groans and mutters something under his breath. Penalty to magic. *'Prank:' . Effects unknown. (-51) Sten * Gift: . Sten can use this to read out a qunari prayer—the same prayer he was reciting in his cage. If used during a battle, it resurrects any fallen party members. * Prank: . Sten will equip this sword, which is actually a half-decent weapon (different material depending on level of Sten , 3 runes, , ), but glows in rainbow colours and attracts butterflies. Shale * Gift: . You can name it (the default name is Herbert). Shale can bring it out to play, doing all the amazing things a pet rock can do. * Prank . This pigeon sits on Shale's shoulder, replacing whatever Large Crystal is equipped. It provides relatively low attributes (9 armor, 22% fatigue, , ) and coos annoyingly, knowing that it can never be crushed by an angry golem. Leliana * Gift: : She can play on it. * Prank: : Boots that can be equipped with rather good stats (drakeskin, , ), but they are really ugly. Zevran * Gift: : This item initially appears as a normal gift. After you give it to Zevran, it gets replaced by a usable version with the same name. When you use it, it makes him appear slightly drunk, but gives him an "injury" called "Relaxed" (description: "Zevran is relaxed. Bonus to dexterity.") that's effectively a permanent buff. * Prank: : Replaces whatever other belt he is wearing. Gives , , . Cannot be removed without the key, which the Warden has. Once the belt is removed, it reappears in your inventory and can be reused. Wynne * Gift: : An amulet that summons visions of characters like Greagoir and Petra to appear next to Wynne. It can summon Aneirin too, if you finish Wynne's personal quest. * Prank: : Summons a cat with a humorous name, like Fluffykins (among several others). Oghren * Gift: : Can be used by Oghren to give him a buff that's essentially permanent. * Prank: : Can be used by anyone to wash their face. Secret Companion * Gift: , a dragonbone large shield (6 Defense, 6.24% Fatigue, 10 Missile Deflection, 1 Strength Modifier) with a +4 Armor modifier and High Morale. There are no strength requirements to wear this. * Prank: Special Items * Gift: * Gift: * Prank: * Prank: Importing to Awakening *Sten's Rainbow Sword is the only gift that (without mods) imports into Awakening. Gallery butterflysword.png|The Butterfly Sword Dog_pranks.png|Protective Collar UglyBoots.png|Ugly Boots See Also * Codex Entry: Feast Day Fish Category:Items Category:Downloadable Content Category:Gift